


Una crítica del bullying en el fandom de Devil May Cry

by akxmin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A tener en cuenta que hay un montón de temas de advertencia en estos ensayos, ADV: Incesto, ADV: Pedofilia, ADV: Violación, Crítica, Esta es una serie de ensayos que critican el bullying en el fandom de DMC, Literatura Transgresora, Metanálisis, Other, Pro-Spardacest, Spardacest, Teoria Literaria, anti-antis, anti-bullying
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Una serie de ensayos sobre el bullying por parte de antis que disfrutan acosar a los creadores por explorar un tropo problemático en la escritura o el arte en el fandom de DMC.Traducción.





	1. La ficción y el arte no son abusivos inherentemente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Critique of Bullying in the Devil May Cry Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683953) by [sub_textual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual). 



> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> Escribí estos ensayos en Tumblr, y pensé que sería buena idea volver a publicarlos aquí para una lectura más sencilla.

**Anónimo preguntó:** Acabo de leer tu publicación acerca de la representación del incesto en el fandom de DMC y honestamente… veo lo que quieres decir, pero debes admitir que no todos los que emparejan a Dante con Nero o Vergil hacen un análisis más profundo y meditativo acerca de cómo funciona la psique humana y las dinámicas problemáticas. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, el incesto es efectivamente un tropo en la literatura, nadie puede negar eso, pero ver fanarts y fanfics obscenos que son escritos solo por el encuentro sexual es realmente inquietante… sé que es una opinión personal

* * *

Hola, Anónimo. Gracias por ser respetuoso al acercarte con tu respuesta a mi [publicación respecto al incesto en DMC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965005/chapters/45402586). Esta es la manera apropiada en la que debe haber un dialogo entre fans con diferentes puntos de vista: con respeto y gracia. Esta es la forma correcta de tener una conversación.

Es cierto que no todos los fans que se aproximan a las parejas incestuosas en DMC lo hacen porque se sienten atraídos a las resonancias neoclásicas y alusiones alegóricas en la narrativa general de _Devil May Cry_. Algunos simplemente pueden ser atraídos por la naturaleza profana y transgresora de la dinámica incestuosa; otros pueden disfrutar amoralmente el producir _I’art pour I’art_ , arte por el bien del arte, para contar una historia tabú de atracción consanguínea romántica o sexual entre hermanos o parientes de sangre. Incluso estar explorando un aspecto de su propia sexualidad que puede ser de naturaleza fundamentalmente transgresora: fantasear sobre lo que quizá parezca ser el mayor pecado de todos.

En [Prefacio a la transgresión](https://grupomartesweb.com.ar/textos/textos-prestados/foucault-michel-prefacio-a-la-transgresion/), Michel Foucault escribe: “La transgresión se abre a un mundo brillante y siempre afirmado, un mundo sin sombra, sin crepúsculo, sin esa intromisión del **no** que muerde los frutos y hunde en su corazón la auto-contradicción. Es lo inverso solar de la negación satánica; está de acuerdo con lo divino, o mejor, abre, a partir de ese límite que indica lo sagrado, el espacio en el que se juega lo divino”, _(Lenguaje, Counter-memory, Práctica 37)_. Lo que Foucault aborda es que los límites de la sexualidad fueron creados por la arbitrariedad de la moral Cristiana, que definió las líneas de la ética moderna y gobierna nuestro enfoque puritano actual a la sexualidad. Ahí está la ética de la sexualidad, qué formas de la sexualidad son aceptables, qué tipos de fantasías se permiten.

Con el auge de Tumblr, en los últimos años se ha formado un enfoque desenfrenadamente hipócrita hacia el regimiento de la moralidad sexual: por un lado, blogueros jóvenes gritan a los cielos la importancia de aceptar sexualidades y gustos diversos; sin embargo, por otro lado, cualquier expresión de alguna sexualidad transgresora vista como inherentemente abusiva, destructiva o “éticamente incorrecta”, incluso a través del arte o la ficción, debe ser reprimida violentamente y con vehemencia. A través de Internet, los creadores han tenido que comenzar a censurarse por temor a que ataquen su vida privada o al tener que soportar el lenguaje mordaz y abusivo fluir hacia ellos; los fans que antes querían explorar sus fantasías en la escritura o el arte ya no se sienten seguros para siquiera expresar que tienen estas fantasías. Sienten vergüenza y repulsión hacia sí mismos, no tienen manera de expresarse, no quieren pagar las consecuencias de tenerlas.

Sin embargo, la hipocresía yace en el abrumador enfoque del fandom a las creaciones de fans como un todo: por un lado, las historias que glorifican la bestialidad a través de las dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega son totalmente aceptables; la violación como un tropo sigue siendo desenfrenada y no criticada; las representaciones problemáticas del tropo seme/uke, tanto como las representaciones increíblemente peligrosas e incorrectas de las dinámicas BDSM son defendidas por ser increíblemente excitantes. No hay indignación por la imparcialidad de lo anormal, o el hecho de que escritores, quienes ni siquiera son tan extraños o tienen una comprensión real de los muchos desafíos que conlleva serlo, son, en primer lugar, quienes se quejan acerca de personajes canónicamente heteros. Representaciones gráficamente viscerales de violencia, tortura y asesinato, y fantasías como el Vore o Guro son ignoradas abrumadoramente.

Pero en el momento en que un fan en el fandom de _Devil May Cry_ quiere escribir sobre una dinámica incestuosa **completamente consensual** en un canon plagado de tales tropos, repentinamente se abren las compuertas y cada uno de los fans de Devil May Cry desciende con rabia puritana, condenando al creador de ello. Afirman que los creadores son “asquerosos”, “desagradables” y que deberían estar “avergonzados” de sí mismos; exigen que los creadores dejen de crear ese contenido “abusivo”, mientras disfrutan simultáneamente las dinámicas A/B/O donde un Omega puede entrar en celo y, por lo tanto, en un estado de alteración donde no puede dar su consentimiento. No agitan el látigo cuando historias de violación por tentáculos y otras formas de asalto sexual surgen en fan arts o fan fiction. De alguna manera, está totalmente bien que un fan represente a Lady o Trish siendo atacadas violentamente por los tentáculos de Urizen. Pero el incesto consensual es un tabú que parece que no pueden tolerar, a pesar de que Tumblr ofrece la opción de bloquear el contenido que encuentran desagradable, o usar la función de filtrar para asegurarse de que no puedan verlo en absoluto. Francamente, Anónimo, esto es una mierda.

Si no deseas encontrarte con creadores que quieren explorar dinámicas incestuosas _por ningún motivo_  —ya sea porque ellos, como yo, están escribiendo el mismo medio que Ovidio, Shakespeare, Nabokov y otros escritores que vinieron antes que nosotros, quienes amoralmente también exploraron el incesto consensual; o porque simplemente tratan de expresar una fantasía a través de la seguridad y limitaciones de la ficción o el arte—, entonces no lo hagas. Usa la función de bloqueo. Usa los filtros de Tumblr, como hice yo, para bloquear todo el arte y ficción de personaje/lector de DMC, que encuentro intrínsecamente extraño. Si quieres decir que ver tales formas de creación no son tu _cup of tea_ , tienes completamente el derecho. Pero por el amor de Dios, perseguir a los creadores con lenguaje abusivo y amenazas de muerte no solo es hipócrita e irracional, sino que es completamente inmaduro y apesta a falta de pensamiento crítico, educación y buenos modales.

Dejemos absolutamente clara una cosa: la ficción y el arte no son inherentemente abusivos. Representaciones de [temas transgresores en la ficción o el arte](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficci%C3%B3n_transgresiva) —tanto como la sexualidad infantil pre-pubescente entre niños de doce años en _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakesperare; violación y filicidio en _Beloved_ de Toni Morrison; hebefilia en _Lolita_ de Vladimir Nabokov; incesto consensual en la _Metamorfosis_ de Ovidio, la _Duodécima Noche_ de Shakespeare, _Ada o el Ardor_ de Nabokov, y _Cien Años de Soledad_ de Gabriel García Márquez— de hecho no realizan un acto de violencia. No aprueban, no perpetúan ningún tipo de cultura de abuso más amplia.

Cuando un escritor o un artista crea, lo hacen porque quieren contar una historia. Representan a los personajes, y la narrativa que se proponen explorar, con fidelidad a lo que ellos creen que es la historia que están creando. Ya sea que esa historia es una que explora el amor transgresor, profano e incestuoso entre hermanos gemelos, o una que representa una fantasía pornográfica de dichos hermanos, ni la historia en sí misma ni su creador están cometiendo un acto de abuso o violencia contra nadie en el mundo real. Tampoco la historia, o su creador, condonan la transgresión, la cual debe _únicamente_ permanecer dentro del reino de lo fantástico: donde el arte y la ficción residen.

Como creadores, no tenemos responsabilidad de la abrumadora creencia de Tumblr que se debe vigilar cualquier forma de fantasía o sexualidad transgresora que se considere no ética o inmoral. El punto central de la literatura y el arte transgresores es específicamente transgredir los límites y fronteras de la ética en primer lugar. Todos los creadores de tales obras son extremadamente conscientes de la “maldad” de ellas, nuestra fidelidad no es para Tumblr. Es para los personajes y las historias que queremos representar.

Como Jen Michalski [escribió en este artículo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fthenervousbreakdown.com%2Fjmichalski%2F2016%2F08%2Fthe-hard-truths-of-writing-incest-in-fiction%2F&t=MDAzYzljMjQ0NjBkZWE1OWFiMWMzNWQ5YzY3ZTA2OTA3OWZjYjUxNixyU2U0eEZqcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Azw16ujTKpdTzSdHmemQmnQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsubtextually.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184091504483%2Fi-just-read-your-post-about-the-depiction-of&m=1) (en inglés), “Nuestras historias son nuestros hijos, nuestro arte. A veces son nuestro legado. Pero no hablamos por el mundo, ni un grupo, a veces ni siquiera por nosotros mismos cuando escribimos ficción. Al final, estamos hablando por la gente en las páginas. Nosotros nos aseguramos de que su voz sea escuchada; todas las verdades, feas, mordaces, hermosas y duras. Y quizá aprendamos un poco sobre nosotros mismos en el proceso”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de traducción:
> 
> Estoy perfectamente consciente de que gran parte del fandom de habla en español son personas inmaduras y poco tolerantes. Puedes decir que algo no te gusta, pero eso es muy distinto a insultar y denigrar artistas y escritores solo porque ese algo no es de tu agrado.
> 
> Gracias por leer y gracias a [sub_textual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual) por permitirme traducir.


	2. “Por favor deja de shippear incesto” en DMC

**”Por favor deja de shippear incesto” en DMC**

En realidad, no.

Hay algo que decir sobre el hecho de que el incesto es un tabú, pero es uno _humano_. Considerando que ni Dante o Vergil son humanos, y que ahora puede argumentarse que son más demonios que humanos, dadas las circunstancias en DMC5 (si acaso el _Verdadero Devil Trigger_ es cualquier cosa por la que se pasa), los tabúes humanos no deberían aplicarse a ellos.

Incluso si _no fueran_ demonios, y en su lugar fueran completamente humanos en sangre, en realidad no hay nada malo en el disfrute activo de explorar tal tropo a través del arte o la escritura. Podemos pensar en parejas como Hera y Zeus; Izanagi e Izanami; Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi en los cánones de la mitología griega y japonesa. También podemos considerar obras griegas como _Edipo_ de Sófocles o Metamorfosis de Ovidio; o recurrir a las primeras obras de teatro modernas Inglesas como _Lástima que sea una puta_ de John Ford; _La Reina Hada_ de Spenser; _Pericles_ , _La Tempestad_ , _Hamlet_ , _El Rey Lear_ , _Cimbelino_ o _Tito Andrónico_ de Shakespeare. Si bien la mayoría de estas representaciones del incesto lo han descrito como algo problemático y preocupante, moralmente y fundamentalmente erróneo, es lo incorrecto de ello lo que podemos ver siendo explorado con entusiasmo en la literatura del siglo XX por escritores como Vladimir Nabokov, cuyo enfoque amoral al respecto tanto en _Pálido fuego_ como en _Ada_ obliga al lector a sacar sus propias conclusiones morales sobre el texto. (Nabokov toma el mismo enfoque con la pedofilia famosamente en Lolita, su narrador glorifica sus terribles y nauseabundas decisiones con una prosa de lo más hermosa mientras el lector debe decidir si simpatizar con Humbert Humbert o vilificarlo). Gabriel García Márquez incluso ganó el Premio Nobel de la Literatura con _Cien años de soledad_ , que representa sin críticas una relación incestuosa.

En la literatura popular y el manga, el incesto ha sido explorado amoralmente por Anne Rice en sus series _Crónicas Vampíricas_ y _Las Brujas de Mayfair_ ; _The Dresden Files_ de Jim Butcher; _Angel Sanctuary_ de Kaori Yuki; _Irregular at Magic High School_ de Tsutomu Satou; _Ouran High School Host Club_ de Bisco Hatori (que en realidad cuenta con incesto entre gemelos); y el más famoso, _Game of Thrones_ de George R.R. Martin. Estos son solo algunos ejemplos de muchos más que se pueden encontrar en los medios populares. Prácticamente en todas estas obras, el lector puede comprender implícitamente que el incesto no es algo que deba ser glorificado o considerado como moralmente correcto; pero hay cierta emoción que nos acompaña al explorar lo incorrecto de todo ello. Estamos preocupados por la relación de Jamie y Cersei en _Game of Thrones_ ; lo encontramos horripilante, pero también nos encontramos simpatizando con el tremendo amor antinatural de Jamie por su hermana gemela que desafía las leyes de la naturaleza humana.

Me gustaría enfatizar aquí la idea de lo “antinatural”, y volver a centrar la atención en el fandom y _Devil May Cry_. Aparentemente, DMC es una obra que explora la tensión entre la humanidad y lo antinatural, y Capcom nos dio una narrativa llena de tropos clásicos que lo refuerzan en su totalidad.

De hecho, uno solo podría considerar cuántas veces Vergil penetra a Dante con su espada, o el enfoque patológico con el que busca el poder en nombre del amor, para que nosotros descubramos una implicación de que de hecho Capcom pretendía que los lectores detallados lo disfrutaran, si quisieran hacerlo. También podríamos pensar en cómo DMC3 llama la atención activamente sobre el “placer retorcido” que Dante y Vergil obtienen en su “lucha _fraternal_ ”; la elección de los animadores para representar en primer plano como la mano de Dante se envuelve alrededor de la espada de su hermano cuando su cuerpo es apuñalado; como la narrativa nos obliga a enfrentar el hecho de que ellos son un alma dividida en dos. Estos aspectos de la narrativa _no pueden_ simplemente ser considerados como un descuido por parte de Capcom, cuando están muy conscientes del tipo de obras derivadas (ver: doujinshis yaoi) que sin duda surgirían de su énfasis en un tropo tan determinado.

Esto no quiere decir que Capcom pretendía que el incesto fuera canon en DMC; más bien, que eran conscientes de su visibilidad dentro de la narrativa como un tropo clásico. De hecho, DMC tiene muchas de las características de la literatura épica clásica, y también se ve influenciado significativamente por _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante Alighieri, donde encontramos el _Infierno_ de Dante. En esta epopeya clásica, se nos da un Dante que desciende al infierno con Virgilio (autor de _Eneida_ ) como su guía. En el _Infierno_ de Alghieri, el fantasma de Virgilio es una representación de la razón y protege a Dante en su viaje a través del infierno. ¿Suena un poco familiar? Bueno, debería. Mi argumento aquí no es que de alguna manera haya un tropo incestuoso en _La Divina Comedia_ , no lo hay. Más bien, estoy llamando la atención sobre los tropos clásicos que abundan a lo largo de la narrativa de DMC, entre los que de hecho se incluye —les guste o no y decidan ignorarlo por completo— un tropo abiertamente incestuoso en la narrativa.

Ahora, sé lo que podrías estar pensando: bueno, ella es solo una asquerosa shipper de hermanos que no entiende cuán repugnante y atrozmente problemática es esta pareja, como todos los demás que shippean cualquier combinación de Spardas. Estarías increíblemente equivocado. Como prácticamente todo fan en este fandom que disfruta el Spardacest, encuentro que el incesto real es tan repulsivo y problemático como cualquier otra persona. Pero esto no es incesto real. Y ni siquiera es humano. Y considerando que es, de hecho, un tropo en la narrativa, uno que pide ser explorado, en realidad no hay nada moralmente mal en explorarlo como tal.

Nuevamente, nadie está diciendo que el incesto es bueno. Tampoco que no es problemático. Sabemos que lo es. Sabemos lo equivocado que está. Sabemos lo antinatural que es. Pero no hay nada sobre DMC que sea natural para empezar. Y eso, queridos fans, es lo que queremos explorar: un amor antinatural entre hermanos que, como diría Oscar Wilde, «no se atreve a decir su nombre».

Esencialmente se reduce a esto: _Too Long, Didn’t Read_ ; el incesto ha existido en la literatura desde cerca del principio de la historia registrada. Es un tropo que la gente está explorando. Si no te gusta, siempre está el botón de “bloquear”. Pero no vilifiques a otros por explorar lo que ellos quieren explorar.

Francamente, eso no es muy maduro.

Pero una vez más, hay muchos de ustedes que participan en fics de violación consensual no-consensual, o simplemente en fics de violación, que, como sobreviviente de una violación, simplemente no entiendo. Y luego hay otros de ustedes interesados en a/b/o y mpreg, y no me hagan _comenzar_ con las implicaciones de heteronormatividad forzada y bestialidad que hay en eso. Pero oye, da igual. Son tus gustos. No voy a ser cruel contigo si ese es el tipo de narrativa que quieres explorar.


	3. Un caso para la literatura transgresora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADV:** violación, pedofilia.

He estado pensando mucho sobre la ficción transgresora y las formas en las cuales los moralistas puritanos sexuales en Tumblr reaccionan a ella, especialmente en el fandom de _Devil May Cry_.

Uno de los argumentos más comunes contra la producción y diseminación de la ficción transgresora es la idea de que de alguna manera volverá a traumatizar a sobrevivientes de abuso, violación, incesto, etc., simplemente a través de su existencia. Este argumento suele ser postulado más a menudo por personas que, de hecho, no son sobrevivientes de ninguna de las experiencias traumáticas anteriormente mencionadas, que, como una verdadera sobreviviente de violación y pedofilia, me parece ser profundamente perturbador. A medida que leo comentarios mordaces sobre cómo los medios de ficción que se atreven a aventurarse en el reino de los transgresor vuelven a traumatizar a las víctimas de la transgresión que están explorando en sus obras, me pregunto a mí misma: ¿quién diablos son estas personas, estos extraños guerreros sin rostro de la justicia social, quienes creen que pueden hablar por mí y por mi experiencia realmente vivida? ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros blancos con armadura que nunca pedí, llegando en un caballo de alta moral, tratando de dictar qué formas de ficción son “seguras” y cuáles son necesariamente peligrosas o, de otra manera, destructivas, con verdaderas consecuencias en el mundo real? ¿Quiénes son estos policías justos y éticos que sienten que tienen el derecho de determinar qué formas de la fantasía pueden permitirse ser exploradas en servicio a la sexualidad y cómo se describe?

Voy a decirles esto: como sobreviviente de pedofilia y violación en múltiples ocasiones, no encuentro nada malo en las historias que exploran semejante trauma. Aún puedo leer a Shakespeare sin encontrarme volviendo a traumatizarme cada vez que ocurre una violación en una de sus obras. ¿Y sabes qué es una locura? También puedo leer _Lolita_ de Nabokovy disfrutarla, incluso cuando no describe la pedofilia y la violación como algo horrible, él ni siquiera explora el trauma, ya que ese libro en particular es escrito desde la perspectiva del violador y comienza con:

> _«Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Lolita: la punta de la lengua emprende un viaje de tres pasos desde el borde del paladar para apoyarse, en el tercero, en el borde de los dientes. Lo.Li.Ta. Era Lo, sencillamente Lo, por la mañana, un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura con pies descalzos. Era Lola con pantalones. Era Dolly en la escuela. Era Dolores cuando firmaba. Pero en mis brazos era siempre Lolita. ¿Tuvo Lolita una precursora? Por cierto que la tuvo. En verdad, Lolita no pudo existir para mí si un verano no hubiese amado a otra... «En un principado junto al mar.» ¿Cuándo? Tantos años antes de que naciera Lolita como tenía yo ese verano. Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica. Señoras y señores del jurado, la prueba número uno es lo que envidiaron los serafines de Poe, los errados, simples serafines de nobles alas. Mirad esta maraña de espinas»._

Verás, lo que tiene la ficción transgresora es que obliga al lector a confrontar su propio conjunto de ética personal y su propia moral. Los desafía a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el texto, incluso si la narrativa es innecesariamente erótica en su naturaleza, completamente pornográfica. Nabokov tiene tales pasajes que podrían constituir pornografía en _Lolita_. Aunque la representación gráfica del erotismo en una bella prosa poética, rara vez es criticada por alguien que no sea la policía moral que quiere prohibir tales formas de literatura por su obscenidad. De hecho, _Lolita_ fue prohibida, durante algún tiempo, al igual que _Ada o el ardor_ , que representa una relación incestuosa amorosa y consensual entre un hermano y una hermana.

Lo que muchos de estos moralistas no críticos y sin disculpas no reconocen es que la literatura transgresora siempre ha existido. Presionar los límites de lo que es aceptable y sexualmente ético es algo que los escritores siempre han hecho. Hay una enorme diferencia entre fantasear sobre violación o un tabú como el incesto, y llevarlo a cabo en la vida real. Sabemos, por ejemplo, que el asesinato es algo horrible y posiblemente el pecado más grande que un humano puede cometer contra otro. Sin embargo, nos deleitamos con el gore que vemos en el anime shounen como _Naruto_ ; disfrutamos de películas como _Psicópata Americano_ , y tenemos una gran cantidad de programas como _Game of Thrones_ , que por cierto, también representa una relación incestuosa amorosa y consensual entre Jaimie y Cersei, pero de alguna manera eso está bien porque está en HBO. Nos disculpamos por vampiros que asesinan a humanos porque, oye, son vampiros. Damon Salvatore de _The Vampire Diaries_ no es realmente un asesino psicótico que mata brutalmente a cientos de humanos inocentes. Es solo un _vampiro_ , y eso hace que esté bien. No es real, por lo tanto se pueden consumir tales tipos de medios, incluso cuando tienes un asesino en serie que aparentemente tiene más de cien años, en una relación con una chica de secundaria de diecisiete años, teniendo relaciones sexuales gráficamente con ella en la red de CW. Eso es excitante solo porque él se ve joven, ¿verdad? Eh, ¿hola? ¿Te estás _escuchando_?

Sin embargo, cuando los fans crean los mismos tipos de historias, las mismas narraciones espeluznantes y románticas que exploran tales tabúes, que se atreven a escribir amoralmente desde la perspectiva del personaje para probar y tal vez entender cómo es posible que un par de gemelos que en realidad son medio-demonios se enamoren el uno del otro, de repente es el peor crimen posible que Tumblr haya visto en un fandom. De alguna manera, de acuerdo con estos policías morales, a diferencia de casi todas las obras que aparecieron antes en la televisión, en el cine y en la literatura, estas obras son peligrosas y “glorifican” el incesto o de otra forma “normalizan” y “se disculpan” por la cultura en que emergen.

La falta de pensamiento crítico que entra en tal argumento es _asombrosa_. Y [no voy a repetir la cantidad de hipocresía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965005/chapters/45029719) que conlleva ese ataque moral cuando los mismos puritanos que rechazan todas las demás formas de ficción transgresora escriben sobre anudamientos y ciclos de celo en fics A/B/O.

Todo se reduce a esto: [la ficción transgresora siempre ha existido](http://subtextually.tumblr.com/post/184093989003/saw-some-of-the-discourse-about-shipping-in-the) (en inglés), y se encuentra entre algunas de las más respetadas en la cultura occidental. Producir fanfics transgresores en el mismo medio, incluso cuando es pornográfico y para la exploración sexual o fantasía, no comete ningún acto de violencia contra nadie. Para que ocurra la violencia, debe haber un individuo dispuesto a llevarla a cabo. El trabajo en sí mismo inherentemente comete un acto de trauma sobre cualquier persona, y para que un sobreviviente se vuelva a traumatizar, debemos comprometernos con el texto en sí mismo y someternos a él.

Hay una razón por la cual los sistemas de etiquetas existen, y por qué deberían usarse para filtrar todo lo que cualquier persona pueda encontrar potencialmente desencadenante. Sufro de C-PTSD como resultado del trauma que experimenté y sobreviví, y por lo que de hecho evito tales fics simplemente al no leerlos. Pero como mencioné antes, lo que yo no hago es contactar a los creadores de tales trabajos que están explorando estas fantasías de manera segura dentro de las limitaciones de la literatura, y decirles que necesitan irse al infierno, o que son malas personas, o que deben suicidarse. No los castigo por explorar la transgresión, y nunca les digo que dejen de crearla. No envío mensajes abusivos a nadie ni los intimido en línea.

No hay nada de malo en tener fantasías y fetiches que no puedas entender, siempre que sea explorado de una manera que no perjudique a nadie en el mundo real. Representar violación o incesto en la literatura no es lo mismo que tolerarlo; representar asesinato o tortura no es lo mismo que normalizarlo. Escribir sobre dos hombres que se anudan y se reproducen no sugiere de alguna manera que la bestialidad esté, de hecho, bien. (Cabe registrar: _realmente_ no me gusta el A/B/O, pero ¿adivinen qué? Respeto a las personas que sí lo hacen).

Diré esto por última vez: Escribir no es tolerar. Métetelo en la cabeza.

En cuanto a mí, voy a escribir más fanfics de Dante/Vergil, y literalmente no hay nada que puedas decir que me impida hacerlo, porque ¿adivinen qué? No son reales. [Ni siquiera son humanos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965005/chapters/45402586) Y mi fanfic transgresivo no está perjudicando a nadie por su mera existencia. Existe dentro del reino de la fantasía, y debe permanecer allí, donde pertenece.


	4. Si no te gusta, no te involucres

******Anónimo preguntó:** Vi algo del Discurso acerca de shippear en el fandom de DMC; por lo que pensé en añadir mis dos centavos. He estado en el fandom durante años. El shippeo de incesto siempre ha estado aquí. ¿Hay cosas que me molesten? Diablos, sí. Pero esa no es razón para tratar de quemar a alguien en la hoguera. Francamente, toda la cultura puritana me ha hecho irme a pesar de leer (y luego sinceramente, dejar kudos) un montón de fics “incorrectos”. Tengo que decir que hay montones de escritos magníficos allá afuera que no merecen odio.

* * *

**¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Anónimo!**

Incluso si la escritura no es buena, aún no hay ninguna razón para enviar mensajes de odio a otro ser humano. Esta es una pieza de arte en la que alguien gastó su tiempo. **Si no te gusta, no te involucres; simplemente bloquéalo, sigue bajando, o usa las funciones de filtro.** No es difícil. De verdad.

Honestamente, no entiendo la acción policial puritana y no crítica del contenido hecho por fans, como si el contenido ficticio y artístico en sí mismo tuviera algún tipo de fuerza destructiva antropomórfica que en realidad puede perpetuar un daño en el mundo real. El arte y la ficción transgresores han existido durante siglos. Nadie trató de quemar a Shakespeare en la hoguera por escribir sobre las siguientes cosas:

  * Sexo entre adolescentes de doce años, seguido de suicidio ( _Romeo y Julieta_ )
  * Incesto ( _La duodécima noche_ , _Cimbelino_ , _Tito Andrónico_ , _Hamlet_ , _El rey Lear_ , _Pericles_ , _Medida por medida_ , _Cuento de invierno_ , _La tempestad_ )
  * Incesto entre gemelos ( _La duodécima noche_ )
  * Violación ( _Tito Andrónico_ , _The Rape of Lucrece_ , _Coriolano_ , _Henry V_ , _Henry VI_ , _El sueño de una noche de verano_ , _Medida por medida_ , _Cimbelino_ , _Perciles_ , _La tempestad_ )
  * Bestialidad ( _El sueño de una noche de verano_ , _Otelo_ )



En su gran mayoría, las obras de Shakespeare son transgresoras; a veces gráficamente. No se puede negar que la representación de la violación de Lavinia en _Tito Andrónico_ es increíblemente aterradora y gráfica. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no se condena la supuesta glorificación de Shakespeare en el asunto?Shakespeare es estudiado de manera abrumadora en cursos de literatura de todo el mundo; nadie se atrevería a pensar que sus obras son una “perpetuación de la cultura de la violación” o que de alguna manera son culpables de condonar el incesto, incluso en obras donde el incesto no se representa como algo repulsivo y moralmente incorrecto.

Entonces, está bien disfrutar de Shakespeare y Ovidio, y de todos estos otros escritores maravillosos y respetados, algunos de los cuales escribieron de manera _muy gráfica, descarada y amoralmente_ ficción transgresora, pero, ¿por qué está tan mal que los fans creen casi exactamente lo mismo? ¿Realmente vas a argumentar que está bien que estos hombres blancos muertos sean defendidos por su ficción transgresora mientras que al mismo tiempo le dicen a un fan que se suicide por ser tan repugnante y por shippear incesto? Y de nuevo, ¿por qué las representaciones de bestialidad (también conocido como Omegaverse) y violación están totalmente bien en las obras de los fans, pero el incesto no?

Como he dicho antes, [la hipocresía es asombrosa.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965005/chapters/45029719)


End file.
